Magnus Opus
by LeTempest
Summary: Agron liked to think that he was not easily surprised, liked to think that he could determine the actions of his opponent in time to defend against them. Once again, the Syrian was there to proven him wrong. PWP


**Warning:** explicit m/m sexual situations, PWP

**Disclaimer:** I don't hold any ownership of Spartacus:Blood and Sand, any of the characters, ideas, or affiliates. More's the pity.

**Author's Notes:** For the Spartacus Kink Meme over on LJ. The prompt: Screw Foreplay. This is my first attempted at m/m smut so, while constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, be gentle with me please. :D Enjoy!

Agron liked to think that he was not easily surprised, liked to think that he could determine the actions of his opponent in time to defend against them.

Once again, the Syrian was there to proven him wrong.

The man from East of the Rhine had finished his watch with single thought in mind. Slipping into their makeshift bed with his lover, awaking him with slow passion, tasting warm flesh under his lips while pressing Nasir back into the pallet, and then fucking themselves senseless. The thought of the smaller body writhing beneath him sent fire licking down his spine, and crooked smile to his lips.

He slipped quietly into the alcove they had claimed as their own, shrugging off his coat, mind on what was to come. He didn't realize the Syrian was so close until a cool hand pressed to his chest.

He started as his eyes adjusted to the low light. His lover stood only an arm's reach away, yet Agron had not even heard him move.

"You are quiet as a ghost, Little Man," he gave a small laugh, "I thought you asleep."

The Syrian closed the distance between them, and this close Agron could see his lover was smiling. Agron let his arms wrap around the smaller form feeling the smooth, strong muscle under his hands, as he ran them down Nasir's spine. The Syrian pressed against him, one hand coming to grasp the back of Agron's neck, placing a kiss to the hollow of the German's throat and Agron was suddenly very aware that Nasir was naked.

"Sleep would not come," Nasir all but purred against Agron's skin, "It was no match for constant thoughts of you."

Argon let his hands cup Nasir's face, leaning down for a proper kiss.

"We are of same mind then," he teased, catching Nasir's lip between his teeth, tugging lightly.

Nasir surged up against him with a growl, hand tightening around the back of his neck, the other traveling down the taunt expanse of Agron's belly and lower. Agron couldn't stifle a groan as clever hand slipped beneath his waist band, palming his half hard cock.

"I want you" Nasir whispered into the shell of Agron's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth for good measure.

Nasir gave Agron an insistent push towards their pallet, and the German, went without complaint. It wasn't often that Nasir was so urgent in his needs, usually so content to lay and touch and talk and tease until they were both half mad with pleasure. He had shown Agron the unimaginable ways two man could find passion in one another, and in return the gladiator had made the coming together of their bodies an expression of the coming together of their hearts.

Nasir's fingers worked hurriedly at Argon's loin cloth, his lips never ceasing in their hard, insistent kisses, demanding what Agron was only too happy to give. Clever tongue traced the curve of his jaw, the line of his racing pulse. Argon buried his fingers in the Syrian's dark hair, pulling him close, pressing their mouths tight, just to taste him.

When the pulled away for breath, it was Nasir who parted their bodies. For a moment, fear seized Agron's heart. This would not be the first time that memories of Tiberius had touched Nasir when they were a bed, made the Syrian's stomach turn with guilt and fear, made intimate touch and emotion impossible. But panic fled in the wake of Nasir's clever smile, the flush across dark cheeks, the way his cock stood hard and wanton between his thighs.

"I want you inside me," he gasped, between panted breaths, "now."

Agron's own sex responded to the command without hesitation, stiffening. Agron could only nod, suddenly mute as well as dumb. Nasir seemed to understand despite, pushing their bowl of oil towards the German, but not before dipping his own fingers into it.

Agron watched, mesmerized, as the oil slick fingers slipped between Nasir's dark thighs, at the way the Syrian's eyes fluttered, lower lip caught between his teeth. A shuttering breath left the boy's lungs and Agron released one to match, watching enrapt as his lover began to touch the most secret part of himself, readying his bodies for pleasure to come. No matter how many times Agron bore witness to the act, it would never cease to capture him, to make his heart race and his blood sing with fire and need. He only wished desperately that it was his own fingers that were drawing the soft whines of pleasure from the little man's throat.

Nasir's laugh, rough with need, broke Agron's revere.

"I am to do all the work?" he teased, breathless.

Agron could do nothing but offer his own crooked smile, working his clothes the rest of the way off and tossing them somewhere in the darkness. He dipped unsteady fingers into the oil, working it over his aching cock, to ease the way when bodies finally met. He could see Nasir's eyes trained on him now, gaze dark with want, watching him with the same fascination with which had watched Nasir. The Syrian leaned forward, pressing lips together again, and Agron felt his love groan against his mouth.

"Enough, I can wait no longer," the boy spoke as the parted, leaning his forehead against Agron's, his voice sounding like a plea.

Agron could not help the pleased smile that came to him as he reached out, pulling Nasir into his lap. The Syrian pressed a hand to Agron's chest, pushing him down onto his back, and he went without struggle.

Nasir's gave an almost giddy grin, pulling the oil slicked fingers from his body with sound that made Agron's cock stand fully at attention. His hands settled on Nasir's slim hips, aligning their bodies, but letting the Syrain take the reign of control. Nasir's oil slicked fingers wrapped around Agron's cock, guiding to the place they both longed for it to be. His thighs flexed as he lowered his body, hand on Agron's chest to steady himself as the head of his lover's cock pressed inside. The German's head spun, even from just that first, glorious inch. But Nasir gave him no time to drink in the sensation, instead lower himself further, taking the length of his lover's cock all at once. His hand fisted on Agron's chest, the German's took a hard grip on the boy's thighs. Fully seated in Agron's lap now, Nasir gave a soft gasp of relief. Though despite it, Agron could see the tightness of jaw that spoke of pain, outweighed by pleasure and need though it maybe. He took a steadying breath of his own, prying his fingers from the taunt muscle of Nasir's thigh, stroking it comfortingly up and down his lover's side, tracing Nasir's ribs, as he resisted the urge to move, for both their sakes.

Agron did not have to wait long for games to resume. Nasir's hips began to rock steadily, building pace, one the German quickly rose to match. Nasir began to ride him, quick and restless, ever drop of his hips punctuated by heavy, groaned obscenities. Agron let calloused hands wander across his lover's skin, thumb rolling across pebble nipples, down the flat expanse of Nasir's belly, trying to keep rhythm and the downward drive of his lover's hips half way. But the young man was growing almost frantic, his weeping cock painfully hard against Agron's stomach. Nasir moved down once more, taking the whole of the gladiator's cock within him again. Agron caught the curve of Nasir's hip in one powerful hand, forcing him to still for a moment.

"Easy Little man," he huffed, smile still in place as he reached up, brushing a stray lock of hair from dark eyes with his free hand.

"Can't" the Syrian almost keened, hands braced on either side of the German's head, rolling his hips, moving his lover's cock inside his body, seeking to press it against the place that set his skin alight, "It's too much. I need you to fuck me, please."

The words of permission were all Agron needed. With a feral snarl, he grasped Nasir's hips in both hands, rolling their bodies, switching their positions. Nasir groaned, lip caught between his teeth, as the angle of penetration was so abruptly changed. But he wasted no time wrapping his legs around his lover's waist, feet pressed into the small of Agron's back, thighs keeping his lover close. Agron gave him a wolfish grin, taking lips in a hungry kiss. There was something heady and erotic about having Nasir beneath him like this, knowing that Nasir was relinquishing control to him, that he trusted the German so implicitly. Nasir's arm slid beneath his own, grasping at his shoulder, the other held tight to Argon's heavily muscled thigh. Bracing himself on his elbows, the German wrapped his arms around his lover, reveling the firm muscle beneath his hands, fingers tangling in sinful dark hair as he began to move again.

The sound that left Nasir was wild and wanton, music to Agron's ears as he rocked against his lover's body again and again, delving into the familiar tight heat, pressing against Nasir in ways that turned the Syrian to jelly. Breath came quicker, they could feel each other's hearts picking up pace as they moved together. Nasir's rocked up against Agron, meeting the heavy thrusts, as his words fell away into breathless alliterations of his lover's name. Agron let a hand snake between their bodies, grasping Nasir's weeping cock in a tight grip. The Syrian cried out, clinging to the German even as his back arched in pleasure. His nails cut half moons into Agron's shoulders, but that pain was forgotten in the face of watching his lover writhe in pleasure while Agron worked his sex in hard, tight strokes. Nasir's back bowed impossible hard, his mouth opening in a soundless scream as he came, spilling his seed across their bellies.

Agron willed himself to still, despite the primal drives of his body, as Nasir body clamped hot and tight around his cock. Nasir was shaking with the force of orgasm, boneless and sharking from the release of so much pent up passion. He feel back against their makeshift pallet, smiling like a cat in cream. He let his arms wrap around Agron's neck once more, fingers running through the German's mused hair, tilting his hips up to give. He began to trail hot kisses along the curve of Agron's shoulder, willing him to motion again. Clinging to Nasir, Agron rocked against his lover, pounding into his body hard and fast. Climax followed quickly, his body going rigid as he slammed into the smaller man's body on last time, Nasir's name sweet on his lips.

There was a short window of fuzziness, but when Agron's mind returned to him, he lay with his head pillowed on he Syrian's chest, one arm slung across the youth's waist, familiar fingers stroking through his hair. He gave a heavy, pleased sigh.

"I hope sleep will find you now," the German muttered sleepily against Nasir's skin.

The Syrian gave a small laugh.

"I have no doubt will," he yawned, "Pray it keep me there with dreams of us."


End file.
